Because of you
by Douceline
Summary: Une vengeance, une maladie, une histoire d'amour, ou comment tout peut s'imbriquer et donner une sacrée histoire.


_Note de l'auteur : J'ai récemment fait du tri et je suis retombée sur cette fanfic que j'avais oublié de taper, c'est désormais chose faite ! Je l'ai plus ou moins laissé telle quelle, c'est à dire que je n'ai pratiquement rien changé à l'histoire, je suis restée fidèle à ce que j'avais décidé à l'époque où je l'ai écrite (il y a presque 10 ans donc). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !:P_

X_X_X

\- Le test est positif, je suis désolé.

Le résultat était tombé, sans préambule. L'information tournait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant... Oui, il s'y attendait., il l'avait senti au plus profond de sa chair. Il le savait, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à consulter. Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui, une colère cuisante. C'était injuste ! Une vague de haine monta en lui. Il se vengerait. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais _Il_ le paierait. Draco serra les poings. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

X_X_X

\- Je devais vous le dire professeur.

\- Merci Severus. Pauvre garçon... En a-t-il parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance Monsieur. Il ne souhaite inspirer aucune pité.

\- Ça lui ressemble, en effet. Je vous remercie, Severus.

Le maître des cachots sortit, laissant le directeur en proie à ses pensées.

X_X_X

\- Ah ! Soupira Ron, ravi, le nez sur le dossier de la banquette du train.

\- Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione Granger avec un sourire, fais nous un peu de place !

De mauvaise grâce, le rouquin se poussa et céda un peu de place à ses compagnons

\- Oh, ça m'a tellement manqué ! Fit Ron avant de fourrer de nouveau son nez dans la banquette.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête, les yeux rivés sur un manuel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as tellement manqué Ron ? L'odeur de poussière du Poudlard express ? Interrogea Harry en souriant.

\- Non, Poudlard ! Après deux mois enfermés au Square Grimmaurd, je suis bien content de retrouver le château, les repas, les fi... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Se reprit-il, un regard inquiet vers Hermione qui semblait absorbée par son manuel.

Harry se retint tout juste de rire devant la gêne de son ami, dont les oreilles avaient pris un horrible teinte rouge.

-M'enfin, y'en a que je me serais passé de revoir. Fit Ron en désignant la poste du compartiment.

En effet, lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit un jeune homme blond, le visage très pâle, suivi de ses deux gorilles. Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-N'empêche, repris Ron, inconscient des états d'âme de son ami, cette année, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire !

Hermione leva enfin les yeux de son livre, et le dévisagea, essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle. Lui relancer un sort de crache-limaces ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien vite rejoint par Hermione, sous le regard courroucé de Ron.

X_X_X

Ils étaient enfin rentrés au château. Ron, boudeur, ne s'était pas montré aussi exubérant que dans le train, bien qu'à la vue du festin, son visage retrouvé sa gaieté. À la table des Serpentards néanmoins, un blond piquait une pomme de terre sans grande conviction. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Snape se lever et se diriger vers lui. Il se tendit, sachant d'avance que cette conversation ne lui plairait pas.

\- Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. Souffla la chauve-souris des cachots en passant derrière lui.

\- Non. Répondit clairement le blond.

Snape s'immobilisa, peut-être le temps d'ingérer l'information, et retourna sur ses pas.

\- Vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. répliqua Draco

\- C'est un ordre Mr Malefoy. Précisa Snape d'une voix dure. Mais vous souhaitez peut-être en parler maintenant ?

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'assemblée qui entourait le jeune homme.

\- À quelle heure dois-je venir ? Capitula Draco

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini. Répondit son professeur avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la grande salle, sa cape noire volant derrière lui.

Draco lâcha sa fourchette qui resta plantée droite dans sa pomme de terre. Il n'avait plus faim. Donc, il savait. Snape était au courant. Comment, il l'ignorait. Mais que savait-il au juste ? Était-il au courant de tout ? Il eut une bouffée de colère. La voix de Pansy lui parvint :

\- Draco, il te veut quoi le vieux Snape ? Répéta-t-elle de sa voix désagréable.

\- Rien, répondit-il entre ses dents.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te veuille dans son bureau pour « rien ».

« Merlin, quelle commère ! » songea le jeune homme.

\- Alors, repris Pansy, réponds !

\- Rien, répéta le blond, agacé.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Fous-moi la paix par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il.

Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui. Il s'était levé, et de nombreux visages s'étaient tournés vers l'origine du bruit. Il balaya la grande salle du regard et croisa deux émeraudes. Même Potter le dévisageait. Furieux, il ramassa son sac à la hâte et vint taper dans la table avec tant de force que la cruche de jus de citrouille chuta et se déversa sur Pansy, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Draco jura et sortit de la grande salle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'une certaine personne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard le déstabilisait autant ? Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers les cachots tout en s'interrogeant. Changerait-il d'attitude s'il savait ? Sûrement. Il le prendrait en pitié. La pitié, c'était tellement son truc. Oui, il le prendrait en pitié, serait gentil avec lui… Mais ce n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que rien ne change, il aimait leurs affrontements, le fait qu'ils se piquent, la tension qui en émanait. Au moins, ils s'adressaient la parole, ne serait-ce que pour s'insulter. Il aimait entendre violence dans sa voix, qui lui indiquant qu'il ne le rendait pas indifférent. Il soupira et frappa à la porte.

X_X_X

\- Fous-moi la paix par Merlin !

Harry leva la tête. Il reconnaissait la voix et le chercha du regard. Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles acier et Harry y lut un mélange d'émotions diverses : colère, frustration, mais aussi de la peur et une détresse sans nom. Mais ces émotions s'effacèrent bien vite, laissant place à une détermination sans faille. Harry vit son vieil ennemi ramasser ses affaires brusquement et quitter la grande salle d'un pas vif. Il commençait à bien le connaître, et ne pu donc s'empêcher de noter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

X_X_X

\- Entrez.

Le Serpentard pénétra dans le bureau de Snape. Il s'était toujours émerveillé du contenu des innombrables bocaux posés sur les étagères, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le cœur de le détailler. Snape le fit asseoir et lui fit face.

\- Écoutez Draco, je sais ce qu'il vous arrive. Je pense qu'en parler pourrait vous faire du bien...

\- Non.

\- Draco…

\- Je le revis chaque nuit, vous ne croyez pas que cela suffit ? Crachat le blond.

\- J'essaie de vous aider…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Draco d'une voix dure.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez rester seul à porter ce fardeau !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

\- Il n'est pas question de pitié Draco, cessez d'être ridicule.

\- Je suis ridicule ? s'insurgea le bond. Mais regardez-vous ! C'est tout juste si vous n'avez pas la larme à l'œil en me regardant ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin d'aide ! Vous étiez où, hein ? Vous faites un piètre parrain, vous savez ! La voix du Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus dure, accusatrice.

-Draco…

\- Non ! s'écria ce dernier. Il n'y a pas de « Draco » qui tienne ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je peux ressentir. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, encore moins de votre sollicitude. Vous n'y pouvez rien, et moi non plus, alors foutez-moi la paix ! Je refuse d'avoir à nouveau cette conversation. Cracha-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

X_X_X

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est en colère contre le monde entier et il refuse qu'on l'aide. Il ne veut pas de pitié.

\- J'ai vu avec Pompom, elle s'arrangera pour veiller à ce qu'il suive son traitement. J'ai également mis son ancien elfe de maison sur le coup.

\- Merci Professeur Dumbledore

\- Veillez sur lui Severus, il l'ignore, mais il aura sans aucun doute besoin de vous.

\- Bien entendu.

X_X_X

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà le Balafré ! Dit une voix traînante.

\- Malefoy ! Jura Harry en passant la porte.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Potter ?

\- Ce que l'ont fait en général dans ce genre d'endroit Malefoy ! Répliqua le Gryffondor avec humeur

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit le blond, convaincu que l'autre avait quelque chose à cacher.

\- J'ai seulement envie de pisser Malefoy, pourquoi, tu veux me la tenir peut-être ? Rugit Harry avant de claquer la porte de la cabine dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.

Il était furieux. Il avait fini la journée par deux interminables heures de divination, pendant lesquelles le professeur Trelawney, cette vieille chouette, lui avait prédit au moins une dizaine de fois un mort atroce, et où il avait ressenti comme jamais la présence de sa vessie. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de se soulager par la fenêtre, mais ayant pitié de l'éventuelle chouette ou être humain qui se trouverait en dessous, il s'était abstenu. Et évidemment, la théière n'avait pas été une option, vu que le professeur passait les soupeser et les obligeait à les finir pour bien lire les feuilles de thé. À la fin de ces deux heures d'abominables souffrances, il s'était excusé auprès de Ron et s'était rué vers les toilettes les plus proches. Là, il s'était retrouvé en présence de son vieil ennemi, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se mettre entre lui et les WC salvateurs. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante : il était toujours là, il le sentait. Merlin ! Il ne pouvait même plus se soulager en paix ! Il tenta de l'ignorer et fini par sortir, se sentant incroyablement plus léger.

\- Potter ? Entendit-il alors qu'il se lavait les mains

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, agressif.

\- C'est… C'est comme avant ? Demanda le blond d'une petite vois.

Harry se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je voulais savoir si… Si c'était comme avant ? Murmura Draco, fixant ses chaussures, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est comme avant ? Interrogea Harry qui décidément, ne comprenait rien.

\- Entre nous. Souffla le Serpentard à voix basse. Je veux dire…

\- Bien sûr que c'est comme avant ! Répondit Harry sans suivre. Tu es certain que tout va bien Malefoy ?

\- Laisse tomber Potter. Coupa le blond

\- Mais…

\- C'est bon, mêle-toi de tes affaires, fit-il avant de tourner le dos et de s'enfuir.

Harry resta là, les bras ballants, l'eau de ses mains gouttant sue ses chaussures. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy. Souffla Harry avant de sortir à son tour.

X_X_X

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on lui pose la question ?

\- Ben…

\- Oh oui, ironisa Harry, je te vois bien arriver devant lui et lui demander « au fait Malefoy, on se demandait, tu ne serais pas un loup-garou par hasard ? »

\- Non mais…

Harry soupira. C'est vrai que le comportement de Malefoy était étrange, mais… Il avait raconté à Ron leur discussion dans les WC et le rouquin avait également été surpris du comportement du Serpentard. Harry en restait troublé. Pourquoi cette peur qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix et lue dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi cette soudaine clarté dans ses émotions, ses sentiments ? Voyant que son ami se posait mille et unes questions, Ron avait proposé de filer le blond afin de découvrir ce qui clochait. Ils avaient donc enfilés la cape d'invisibilité et avaient fait des découvertes intéressantes : le Serpentard se rendait tous les soirs aux toilettes à la même heure (Ron avait avancé l'idée que le blond soit devenu incontinent ce qui les avait beaucoup fait rire) et qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné de ses amis. De plus, ils avaient étés étonnés de le trouver devant l'infirmerie, mais encore plus lorsque l'infirmière l'avait conduit dans le passage secret sous le saule cogneur. En rentrant, Ron avait exposé sa théorie à Harry.

\- Mais si, souviens-toi, Lupin nous a lui-même dit que le saule cogneur avait été planté pour lui !

Mais Harry était resté comme la fosse : septique.

\- Réfléchis Harry ! Avait insisté le rouquin. c'est Mme Pomfresh qui l'accompagne, comme elle le faisait avec Lupin !

Ron semblait si convaincu de son idée que Harry avait fini par lui dire qu'il était d'accord, bien qu'il trouvait cette théorie invraisemblable. Pour lui, c'était autre chose. Comment expliquer ce teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, cette peur dans ses yeux d'acier, dans sa voix…

\- Alors, on y va ce soir ? Demanda Ron, tirant Harry de ses réflexions

\- Où comptez-vous aller ? Demanda Hermione

Ron n'avait pas voulu parler de sa théorie à Hermione car, selon lui, elle trouvait toujours tout et c'était lassant. Il souhaitait réussir à percer le mystère Malefoy avant elle.

\- Dehors répondit Harry, ignorant le regard noir de Ron.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Pour vérifier une théorie de Ron, dit Harry, insensible aux coups d'œils furieux de son ami. Sur Malefoy.

\- Une théorie ? Répéta la Lionne en levant les sourcils.

\- Il pense que Malefoy est un loup-garou. Dit simplement Harry.

\- Tu le penses aussi ! Accusa Ron dont les oreilles avaient virés à l'écarlate.

\- Hum fit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette théorie ?

À contre-cœur, Ron lui résuma l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Fit Hermione, catégorique.

\- Ah bon ? s'énerva le rouquin. Et tu sais ce qui le force à se rendre dans la cabane hurlante ?

\- Non, je ne le sais pas, mais je maintiens qu'il n'est pas plus loup-garou que toi et moi.

\- Tu as une idée de…

\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Coupa Ron, furieux.

\- J'ai passé une nuit entière à l'infirmerie, une nuit de pleine lune et Mme Pomfresh n'est pas sortie.

Harry décida de laisser ses amis se crêper le chignon. Il en avait assez entendu. Il savait que le Serpentard n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il sentait aussi que quelque chose lui échappait. Et il était déterminé à savoir quoi.

X_X_X

\- Son état s'aggrave, Mr le Directeur. Il s'est effondré pendant un de mes cours.

\- Un souci dans son traitement ?

\- Non. Il développe un cancer. Répondit le Maître des cachots d'une voix blanche.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus ! A-t-il confié quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, il refuse toujours d'en parler à qui que ce soit ? Il s'est isolé. Il faut qu'on l'aide.

\- Je vois. On va essayer de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, ne vous en faites pas. Continuez de veiller sur lui, Severus.

X_X_X

Il était là, devant lui…

\- Dégage Potter, cracha-t-il

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ainsi, aussi faible, aussi diminué…

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter !lança-t-il durement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Se défendit le Survivant avec un sourire. Je suis simplement venu te regarder mourir.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant.

\- Dray ? Appela Zabini non loin de lui.

\- Dors ! Ordonna le blond tandis que lui-même se levait, enfilait ses pantoufles, et attrapait sa cape.

Il sortit dans le parc. Il avait terriblement besoin d'air. Le vent frai lui faisait du bien. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son paquet de cigarette (mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise il y a des années et qui ne l'avait pas quitté, même après l'annonce des résultats). Il en alluma une et tira une longue bouffée, savourant le calme de la nuit, avant de recracher des volutes de fumée grises, les laissant s'envoler au gré du vent vers le ciel noir.

\- Alors comme ça tu fumes.

Draco sursauta violemment, et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Derrière lui, dans l'ombre, adossé au mur extérieur du château, se tenait le garçon de son cauchemar.

\- Ça te pose un problème Potter ? interrogea le blond d'une voix rauque de toux, essayant de retrouver une contenance.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est mauvais pour la santé ?

Le blond réprima un rire jaune.

\- Il faut bien crever de quelque chose. Répliqua-t-il avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur son tube à cancer. Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ma santé Potter ?

\- Tu as raison, fit le brun avant de sortir son propre paquet de s'en allumer une à son tour, ça ne me regarde pas.

Draco sourit dans le noir. Ce petit prétentieux de Potter le cherchait ? Très bien…

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te coller une retenue Potter ?

\- Comme tu dis Malefoy, tu pourrais.

Draco s'avança vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne le ferai pas ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu devrais te mettre une retenue à toi aussi répondit Harry, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ou ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir…

-Mais j'aime le pouvoir. Répliqua le serpent en avançant encore un peu, forçant le Gryffondor à se plaquer contre le mur de pierre.

Ils se détaillèrent tous les deux du regard, et se fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Inconsciemment Draco fit encore un pas en avant. Il était attiré, comme un aimant par les deux émeraudes. Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, plus proches qu'ils n'avaient jamais étés, se frôlant presque. Leurs souffles emplis de nicotine se mêlaient, leurs respirations se synchronisaient. Leur sang battait dans leurs tempes, ils courraient dans leurs veines à une vitesse folle, ils pouvaient chacun entendre le cœur de l'autre cogner dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougeait d'un poil, conscient que ce moment était fragile. Soudain, Draco plaça ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête du brun, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Harry ne vivait plus que pour l'océan d'acier dans lequel il était ancré. Il avança doucement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser timide, mais empli de promesses. Enfin, le brun se recula, brisant le charme, et regarda de nouveau le blond, qui le deviseageait.

\- C'était quoi ça Potter ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Je…

\- Bordel, Potter, mais c'était quoi ? S'exclama Draco.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres avant de regarder de nouveau le brun, qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis, ne sachant pas comment faire face à la situation, il tourna les talons et reparti vers le château, tandis que le rouge et or se laissait glisser le long du mur.

X_X_X

Le Serpentard se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers son dortoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il était furieux. Cet espèce de… Balafré ! L'embrasser lui, un Malefoy !Il le détestait. Il l'avait toujours détesté d'ailleurs. Il se débarrassa de sa cape, la jeta à terre et se glissa avec fureur sous ses couvertures. Un tas de questions, de sensations, de sentiments s'agitaient en lui, l'enveloppant comme une tempête à laquelle il ne voyait pas d'éclaircie. Il devait essayer d'y voir plus clair dans ces ténèbres. Déjà, il le détestait, il en était certain, le sentiment qui le brûlait de l'intérieur était bien de la haine. Mais il éprouvait de la haine envers lui-même aussi. Il se sentait faible. Pendant un instant, il avait voulu qu'il sache, qu'il le rassure. Parce que qui mieux que le Survivant pour le rassurer ? Mais il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, surtout la sienne. Changerait-il s'il savait ? Voudrait-il le soutenir, l'aider ? L'aimerait-il toujours ? Oui, mais qui le protégerait de lui ? Si jamais il lui faisait du mal, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Non, ça serait le mettre en danger. Même s'il savait qu'il en souffrirait, il devait rester loin de lui. Pour le protéger. Fier de sa résolution, le jeune homme se tourna, les poings serrés et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en étouffant un juron : Il était amoureux de ce crétin de Potter !

X_X_X

\- Vas-y, dit le nous parce que tu es si forte ! s'écria Ron, excédé.

\- Ron… plaida Hermione

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu'il a ! accusa le rouquin en la pointant du doigt.

Après la thèse du loup-garou, Ron avait avancé plusieurs autres théories, plus farfelues les unes que les autres (il couchait avec Pomfresh, ou encore, il cherchait un moyen de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard…) Mais La lionne les avait toutes réfutées, les unes après les autres, ce qui avait passablement excédé le jeune homme, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé par lui-même.

\- Allez, dit nous ! Repris Ron.

\- Cesse de crier ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Oh mais j'y suis ! s'écria le rouquin, Tu ne veux pas nous le dire parce que c'est _t_ _oi_ qu'il retrouve dans la Cabane Hurlante !

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Répliqua la Lionne, et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est torride !

\- Tu… Tu… fit Ron, qui rougissait à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Sois sérieux deux minutes Ron ! Cracha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a le Sida ! S'exclama Hermione excédée. Il est malade, voilà ce qu'il a !

\- Le si…

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Coupa Harry, brusquement.

\- Je... fit Hermione, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Madame Pomfresh l'amène tous les mois à la cabane Hurlante pour qu'un médicomage l'examine et adapte son traitement.

\- Il existe un traitement ?

\- Aussi avancé que celui des moldus.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Interrogea le survivant d'une voix aussi blanche que son teint.

\- Oui. Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

\- Mais comment tu sais ça ? Interrogea Ron, interloqué.

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant de la salle commune. À cette heure-ci, il savait où le trouver.

Et il était là. Lorsque le Gryffondor entra, il le vit de hâter de dissimuler un sachet ainsi qu'un gobelet.

\- Potter. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Harry n'osa rien répondre, il se contenta de rester planté là, à le regarder.

\- Pousse-toi Potter, je voudrais sortir.

Harry était incapable de bouger. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le rassurer…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens me regarder mourir Potter, fit le Serpentard d'un filet de voix.

Harry pouvait lire la peur et la détresse dans ses yeux pâles, cernés de deux hématomes violets, tranchant sur sa peau blafarde. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait perdu du poids et que ses cheveux étaient ternes. Il voulait répondre. Lui dire qu'il ne mourrait pas, pas comme ça, pas sans lui…

\- Comment ? Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer.

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie Potter.

\- Comment es-ce arrivé ? Interrogea le brun, un peu plus fort.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement ? Fit le blond, narquois.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Gronda Harry.

\- Et toi, comment est-ce que tu… Granger ! Cette espèce de…

\- Je veux savoir ! Coupa Harry plus fort.

\- Dégage Potter. Allez, pousse-toi de là avant que je ne te jette un sort !

\- Pas avant de savoir ! Répliqua le Lion sur le même ton.

\- Dégage ! Tonna le blond. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de traverser ça seul…

\- Ah ! fit-il, acide. Vous me faites tous rire... Je vous vois tous avec vos regards larmoyants, dès que vous posez les yeux sur moi. Non, c'est trop fort ça ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider !Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, pousse-toi !

\- Non. Fit Harry, le plus fermement possible.

\- Mais tu veux quoi à la fin Potter ? Tempêta le Serpentard. Que je te contamine pour voir si tu survis à ça aussi ?

Malgré lui, Harry recula sous le choc et baissa les yeux.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est touché le petit pote Potter ! Tu m'en vois navré. Allez, tire-toi !

\- Je serais là, si un jour, tu as besoin de moi. Souffla le brun avant de s'en aller, la tête basse.

X_X_X

\- Il t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Draco s'était laissé tomber sur le sol froid des WC et débattait avec sa conscience.

\- Allez, tu y as pensé aussi ! Renchérit cette dernière.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Mais ce… ça n'existe que dans mes rêves et rêver commence sérieusement à être dangereux pour ma santé.

\- Je suis censé rire ?

\- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas mourir, tu veux vraiment passer à côté de ça ?

\- Je… Non, raison de plus. Je ne peux pas lui offrir une vie, juste quelques instants douloureux. Il mérite mieux que ça. Je ne dois pas me montrer égoïste.

\- C'est justement égoïste de se comporter comme ça. C'est à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut ou pas. Tu n'es pas dans sa tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre s'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas être égoïste, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

\- Est-ce que cette connerie doit t'empêcher d'être heureux ? La vérité, c'est que tu as peur. Peur de t'attacher, peur qu'il s'attache, peur d'être blessé, peur qu'il découvre qui tu es réellement.

\- La ferme ! Gronda le blond.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Tu refuses de l'admettre. C'est nouveau pour toi, ce n'est plus une simple aventure, tu as des sentiments.

\- Tu as raison. Je le déteste.

\- Ts. Voile-toi la face, c'est ton problème après tout. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir.

Draco soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était pas sortit du sable !

X_X_X

Le survivant était blessé. Non, pas une énième blessure physique, mais intérieure, profonde, cuisante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se savait épris de sa Némésis, mais sans savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais ce soir… Il avait eu peur lorsque Hermione lui avait dévoilé la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, il ne pouvait pas être malade ! Il avait donc été voir de ses propres yeux. Et en le voyant là, devant lui, il avait été prêt à se dévoiler. Très près. Mais le blond l'avait rejeté. Sans que lui ne dise rien, le blond avait claqué toutes les portes. Mais il restait un soupçon d'espoir au Gryffondor, car il avait perçu la peur dans ses yeux, l'envie d'être rassuré, de fuir tout ça.

Mais il commençait à douter : Et s'il avait rêvé ? S'il avait seulement vu ce qu'il voulait voir, ce qu'il rêvait de voir depuis des mois ? Mais son intuition lui soufflait le contraire. Était-il possible que son intuition se trompe aussi ? Il y avait eu ce baiser entre eux… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris ce soir-là, il s'était senti attiré par lui, plus que d'habitude, en confiance, comme si pendant un court instant, tout deux avaient retirées leurs masques et se laissaient voir tels qu'ils étaient vraiment. Là aussi, il l'avait senti s'abandonner, pour quelques millisecondes certes, mais il avait tout de même lâché prise. Il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de se triturer l'esprit ainsi, il devait faire quelque chose avant de devenir fou. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

X_X_X

\- Encore toi ! Grommela le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?

\- Simplement voir comment tu vas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu veux savoir quand je vais enfin crever ?

\- Arrête ça, ça ne te vas pas. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mais fous moi la paix par Merlin ! s'écria le Serpentard.

Harry resta là. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, pas cette fois. Il savait qu'il souffrait de supporter ça seul, encore plus que l'idée qu'on puisse avoir pitié de lui. Et il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui fit face.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu veux jouer avec ta vie ou quoi ?

\- Non, je veux simplement être là.

\- Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, tire-toi.

\- Non.

Et le coup partit, violent. Une partie de son esprit se demanda vaguement pourquoi un coup plutôt qu'un sort, mais soit, il était prêt à tout endurer si c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Draco l'observait, les yeux emplis de haine, se masser la mâchoire. Il vit le prochain coup arriver et il para, ce qui rendit fou de rage le Serpentard. Qu'il ait besoin de se défouler était une chose, qu'il lui laisse des marques en était une autre. Le blond y mettait de plus en plus de violence et de rage, mais Harry tenait bon sous ses assauts. Il sentait la tension, la colère, la haine et toutes les frustrations du jeune homme s'exprimer, sans que ça ne suffise à le calmer. Il devait trouver autre chose. Il para un nouveau coup en lui attrapant le bras et le tira vers lui. Draco, entraîné dans son élan, ne pu résister. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, le blond tenta de se dégager, mais voyant qu'il le tenait trop fermement, il céda et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Harry en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras, mais le moment se brisa et le Serpentard se dégagea brusquement et recula à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu' _On_ fout tu veux dire.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de « on » Potter ! Tu délires ma parole.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Interrogea Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Mais dégage !

-Pourquoi... commença Harry en se rapprochant encore

\- Je t'ai prévenu Potter ! Vociféra le blond en sortant sa baguette.

Harry s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il ne devait pas le laisser fuir une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'intention de le pousser à faire face, de le pousser dans sa direction. Il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre.

\- Pour la dernière fois Potter, va-t'en. Souffla Draco.

\- Pourquoi, interrogea Harry, mordant. Tu risquerais de m'embrasser de nouveau ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal ! s'écria le blond.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

\- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ? J'ai déjà mal. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point d'ailleurs. Et ce, à cause de toi.

\- Potter, tu…

\- Non ! s'exclama ce dernier. Il n'y a pas de « Potter » qui tienne. J'en ai assez. J'ai été patient, j'ai essayé, j'ai pris ta colère en pleine gueule, sans m'en plaindre, sans rien dire, parce que je sais que tu en avais besoin.

\- Mais…

\- Écoute-moi ! s'écria le brun en l'interrompant d'un geste de la main. Parce que si toi tu ne ressens pas le besoin de parler, moi si. Je me doute bien que je suis loin d'imaginer ce que tu vis. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué. J'en ai assez de ta violence, de tes fuites. De subir tout ça. D'avoir mal.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de détourner le regard, comme pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Harry lui, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, maintenant que la vanne était ouverte, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Reprit-il. Les contes que l'on nous racontait quand on était petits sont faux. L'amour, ce n'est pas comme on se l'imagine, tout beau, tout rose. L'amour c'est une blessure à vif sur laquelle tu verses de l'alcool chaque jour. Le manque fait souffrir : ne pas te voir, ne pas t'entendre, ne pas te sentir près de moi, sentir ton odeur… C'est un trou béant qui s'ouvre dans mon cœur et qui saigne un peu plus chaque seconde. Alors, comme toujours, je me complais dans des rêves. Je m'imagine ce que tu fais, me monte toute sorte de scenarii qui me font encore plus mal car je sais parfaitement que tout est factice et qu'aucun de ces fantasmes futiles ne se réalisera. Et alors, je te vois suivre ton propre chemin, faire des rencontres, vivre, alors que moi je reste sur mes illusions, mes rêves factices. Oui, j'ai mal…

Le Gryffondor avait la gorge sèche. Voilà, il l'avait dit. À présent, il le dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux, seulement de la surprise, mais aussi un soupçon de joie. Mais le brun avait peur. Cette joie était peut-être le signe que l'autre était satisfait de le voir souffrir, ou de pouvoir continuer à le faire souffrir… Le blond dut percevoir son trouble parce qu'il prit la parole.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Fit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu avais raison quand tu disais tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas totalement ce que je ressentais. Merlin, j'ai le sida et le cancer, je suis tellement chanceux ! Ces foutues maladies me tuent, ça tu le sais. En revanche, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à te faire des films. Moi aussi je souffre de cette situation. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains redessiner mon visage… Et ça me tue. Ça me tue d'être si loin de toi, mais je refuse que tu sois plus proche. Je refuse que tu souffres, je dois te protéger…

\- Mais qui te protège, toi ? Interrogea Harry, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça, c'est pas la question !

\- Pour toi peut être !

\- Ça suffit, il n'y a pas de débat, c'est non, je refuse de te faire subir ça…

\- Quelle délicate attention ! s'exclama le brun, amer. Par Merlin, je suis assez grand pour décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie, et quels dangers je veux affronter ! Je ne suis plus à ça près il me semble !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tempêta le blond. C'est difficile à vivre, je ne veux imposer ça à personne. Et puis je refuse de te perdre !

Harry le dévisagea, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il le voyait se mordre la lèvre, se sentant coupable d'en avoir trop dit. Il avait donc peur qu'il le laisse tomber, qu'il se lasse de le voir malade, qu'il ne le supporte pas jusqu'au bout. Et aussi peur de le contaminer. Il ricana intérieurement : ils étaient déjà perdus. Peut-importe l'énergie que mettait le blond à résister, ils étaient aussi mordus l'un que l'autre. Et ça faisait trop longtemps pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Le jeune homme s'avança vers son compagnon, qui surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu f… commença-t-il avant d'être stoppé par un baiser fougueux. Harry poussa le Serpentard jusqu'au mur et l'embrassa passionnément, mettant tout les différents sentiments qui l'agitaient depuis longtemps. Il quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

\- Harry… gémit le blond.

Le cœur du Gryffondor fondit lorsqu'il perçut l'amour, la tendresse infinie qu'il incluait dans son prénom, et il l'embrassa avec d'autant plus de ferveur.

\- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Je t'ai toujours aimé et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera ça. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

X_X_X

\- J'ai peur. Avoua Draco.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans sur des coussins, dans la salle sur demande, Harry le dos appuyé contre le mur du château, Draco appuyé sur son compagnon. Le brun tira une bouffée de nicotine avant de répondre.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De tellement de choses ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver et je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais encore là.

\- Tu remets en question mes sentiments ?

\- C'est pas ça, enfin, peut-être un peu…

\- Arrêtes-toi tout de suite avant de dire une ânerie plus grosse que toi ! Ricana le Gryffondor. Je suis encore là parce que je t'aime, parce que j'aime chacun de tes gestes, de tes mimiques, ton odeur, ton sourire, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. J'aime ce que tu es, et rien de ce que tu peux dire ou faire ne changera ça. Je suis encore là, parce que je ne peux imaginer vivre sans toi, dans un monde sans toi.

Ému, Draco tourna la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, je suis destiné à partir avant toi, je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas encore mort ! Supplia Harry.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras heureux après…

\- Je ne serais jamais heureux dans un monde où tu ne te trouves pas.

\- Il le faudra pourtant…

\- Je refuse. Coupa le Gryffondor en caressant le joue du blond avec une infinie tendresse. Je partirai avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te suicider ?

\- Disons, hésita le brun, que je voudrais savoir ce que tu vis…

\- Il en est hors de question ! Vociféra Draco en se relevant brusquement. Enlève-toi ça de la tête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je te fasse subir ça !

Sa voix prenait des accents désespérés. Harry avait le cœur broyé, mais il continua sur sa lancée, voulant exposer son point de vue à tout prix.

\- Mais tu crois quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se relevant à son tour. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre ! Atrocement peur, effroyablement peur. Je me sens si inutile aussi. Tu es là, à subir tout ça, et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux t'aider à porter ce fardeau. Je te vois t'éteindre à petits feux et je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir, ça me rend fou.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile ! Souffla Draco en s'approchant. Il essuya une larme sur la joue de son compagnon et poursuivi :

\- Tu as su e redonner le sourire., m'envie de croire qu'il y a quelque chose de beau dans ce monde. Tu arrives à me faire oublier le mal qui me ronge. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi.

\- Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Et je suis effrayé de me dire que tu peux disparaître sans que je sois avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul dans ce monde…

\- La vie est ainsi faite Harry. Tu dois te contenter de ces courts moments de bonheur que je peux t'offrir et continuer ta vie. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas regretter de m'être lancé là-dedans…

\- Non, je refuse, répéta le Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre sans toi.

\- Mais enfin, c'est inévitable ! Tempêta le blond. Bon sang, mais tu crois que j'ai envie de te quitter moi ? Que j'ai envie de mourir ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de t'imaginer avec un autre que moi ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est la vie, elle est comme ça, on n'a pas le choix !

\- Bien sûr qu'on a le choix ! Contra le Gryffondor. En tout cas, moi j'ai fait mon choix.

\- Pas tant que je serai en vie ! Gronda l'autre.

\- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de la tienne, je gère la mienne. Je vis comme je l'entends et en ce qui me concerne, ça signifie pas sans toi.

\- Tu es fou. Tu m'accordes bien trop d'importance, il ne faut pas…On devrait arrêter là, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- C'est ma décision, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne changera ça. Comme le fait que je t'aime. Comme un fou, si tu y tiens.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Draco.

\- Bien sûr que si. Répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Le Serpentard s'accrocha à ce baiser qui voulait tant dire pour lui. Même s'il avait envie de hurler de désespoir à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de pensée, une partie de lui était ébahie de constater à quel point il l'aimait. Il se colla à lui et glissa une main sous sa tunique, touchant son dos si chaud… Le brun gémit et répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle, se montrant lui aussi entreprenant.

\- Attends, on ne peut pas… l'interrompit Draco, sentant les mains de son compagnon s'aventurer sous sa ceinture.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. Susurra Harry.

Il l'étendit doucement sur les coussins et prit place à ses côtés, le couvrant de baisers et de tendres caresses. Il le débarrassa de sa chemise et parcouru son maigre torse avec douceur, dessinant du bout des doigts les diverses cicatrices qui le marquaient. Il plongea dans les yeux aciers qui lui révèlairent sans un mot l'origine de ces stigmates. Désireux de lui faire oublier tout, en dehors de ce moment, Harry entreprit de déposer des baisers sur les marques, aussi tendrement que possible. Il voulait lui cacher les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux à la vue de son corps aussi abîmé, mais une perle salée, traîtresse, vint se poser sur sa peau blafarde. Il continua, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, se maudissant intérieurement, mais Draco lui attrapa tendrement le visage et le remonta vers lui. Le Lion, peu courageux à cet instant précis, garda la tête basse.

\- Regardes-moi. Souffla le Serpentard.

Harry ne chercha pas à lutter, il leva les yeux et s'ancra dans l'océan d'acier. D'une main douce, Draco essuya le sillon creusé par une larme, et l'embrassa. Le brun, assis sur les genoux de son ancienne Némésis, laissait ses mains vagabonder dans son dos, trouvant çà et là, d'autres marques. Il sentit la fureur remplacer ses larmes tandis que ses doigts retraçaient les contours d'une brûlure, profonde, au creux de ses reins. « Merlin ! Mais que t'es-t'il arrivé ? » Songea Harry, horrifié par ses trouvailles. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, se déchirer à l'idée de la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer, mais aussi une haine implacable pour celui qui lui avait infligée. Conscient de son état d'âme, Draco saisi doucement ses mais et les replaça autour de son cou. Le brun rompit leur baiser et appuya son front contre celui de son compagnon, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un langage silencieux débuta alors, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre, le seul bruit de leur souffle troublant le silence paisible de la nuit.

« Je veux savoir » réclamaient les deux émeraudes du Survivant. « Après ce soir, ton corps n'aura plus de secrets pour moi, je veux qu'il en soit de même pour ton âme. Je veux connaître ton passé, apprendre tes peurs, partager tes pensées… Je veux que tu sois mien »

« Tu le sauras » répondit le Serpentard par le même biais. « Je te dirais tout, je te le jures, mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplies, ne gâchons pas ce moment, ne _Le_ laisse pas gâcher notre moment. »

« Qui ? » Interrogeaient les yeux du brun.

« Plus tard. Embrasse-moi plutôt. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon en moins de temps qu'il lui en aurait fallu pour dire « Quidditch ! » Fébrile, Draco débarrassa le jeune homme de sa chemise et la jeta au loin. Riant en l'embrassant, le Gryffondor quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, puis dévia sur sa clavicule qu'il mordilla, provocant un doux gémissement de contentement. Il se mit ensuite à lui embrasser le torse, relevant les yeux pour admirer le regard extasié du blond. Ce dernier l'attira de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser, avant de goûter lui aussi au plaisir de la découverte du corps de son amant. Le Gryffondor ondulait sous ses caresses, frottant son renflement contre le siens. Les yeux assombris de désir, Draco fit relever son compagnon le temps de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, avant de tendre la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il commença à y imprimer un lent va et viens sous les gémissements du brun qui tentait de lui rendre la pareille. Conscient de son pouvoir, le Serpentard s'interrompit, laissant son amant au bord de l'extase, et quelque peu frustré. Le Gryffondor décida alors de se venger. Il déshabilla son ancienne Némésis, délivrant ainsi l'objet de son désir de sa prison de tissus. Et lentement, malicieusement, il se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, l'arrondi de son postérieur, le creux de son aine, se contentant de frôler l'intimité de Draco qui en geignit de frustration. Voyant que sa vengeance avait porté ses fruits, il fondit sur son amant et le prit en bouche, provocant une exclamation de surprise bien vite remplacée par des halètements de plaisir sous ces caresses buccales.

\- Oh, Harry ! Gémit Draco avant de se retirer précipitamment et de se déverser sur son ventre.

Le brun revint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se collant au corps nu de son compagnon, encore secoué pas les vagues de son plaisir. Il dévia lentement vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Je te veux, Draco Malefoy. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Les yeux brillants, le jeune homme l'embrassa et imprima quelques vas et viens sur la verge du lion.

\- Alors prends-moi ! Lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Sans plus attendre, Harry présenta son membre gonflé de désir devant l'orifice tant convoité, et lentement, délicatement, il pris place dans le fourreau de chair. Le Serpentard serra les dents de douleur autant que de surprise, mais le bonheur de le sentir enfin en lui éclipsa tout le reste. Ils s'appartenaient enfin. Cette pensée s'ajouta au plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient déjà. Leurs corps s'apprivoisaient, s'appartenaient enfin, comme ils en avaient tant rêvés. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, tandis que le brun s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, qu'il imprimait sa marque dans le corps de son amant. L'extase les faucha tous les deux avec une force inouïe, et Harry s'affala sur lui, haletant.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il, essuyant une larme de bonheur d'un baiser. Je t'aime, et je ne supporterai pas de te quitter.

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas ! Assura Draco en l'embrassant. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Tu resteras, ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre ne le coupe, le seul à qui j'ai donné mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Le seul que j'aime.

\- Je veux que tu me marques aussi. Murmura Harry. Je veux que toi aussi tu te franchisses un passage. Je veux t'appartenir entièrement Draco, je veux être à toi.

Ému, le Serpentard l'embrassa avec fièvre, avant d'exaucer son souhait, jurant de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

X_X_X

\- Êtes-vous totalement inconscient ?

La chauve-souris des cachots faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, incapable, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, de garder son sang froid.

\- Par Merlin ! Potter, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête !

Le survivant gardait les yeux baissés, tremblant. Grommelant, le Maître des cachots pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Non ! s'écria le Gryffondor.

\- Je vais seulement vous sachez Potter. Cracha-t-il.

\- Non. Répéta Harry, qui avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette.

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant ! s'exclama le professeur en s'avançant. Mais plus il avançait, plus l'autre reculait.

\- Cessez de faire l'imbécile Potter ! Vociféra Snape, ou je vous enlève des points.

\- Videz le sablier si ça vous chante, répliqua Harry sur le même ton, mais laissez-moi !

\- Merlin ! Potter, vous détrempez mon tapis !

Harry était trempé. Severus se doutait bien des raisons qui l'avaient poussés à se baigner dans le lac par cette froide journée d'automne. Lui qui se baladait dans le parc l'avait vu plonger, complètement habillé et était resté là, à contempler la surface noire du lac, stupéfait, se demandant si ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas à mettre sur le compte de la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il venait de descendre en ce 31 octobre. Étonnamment, le voir crever la surface de l'eau, les lèvres bleues, avait agi comme la meilleure potion de dégrisement qu'il n'avait jamais faite. À présent, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'il n'allait pas lui faire rendre ce fameux whisky cet idiot, en le forçant à faire les cents pas de la sorte. « Réagis Severus, tu es un sorcier » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Le maître des cachots se maudit et interrompit le 53e tours de son bureau qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria-t-il avant de rattraper d'un coup de baguette le Gryffondor qui chutait en arrière.

\- Merlin ! Potter, vous allez finir par me rendre chèvre ! Grogna Severus en le séchant d'un coup de baguette.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry lorsque son professeur le libéra du sortilège ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé….

\- Potter, ce n'est pas en restant trempé que vous parviendrez à mourir ! Croyez-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous aider, j'ai un tas de poisons que je rêve de vous administrer et qui seront bien plus efficaces que vous piètres tentatives. Maintenant, ressaisissez-vous, et allez le voir ! Tonna Snape. Dehors maintenant, avant que je ne vous tue de mes propres mains !

X_X_X

\- Tu te réveilles enfin !

Le survivant était allongé dans un lit moelleux. Il n'avait mal nulle part. Était-il mort ?

\- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Il les rouvrit doucement et reconnu les contours de l'infirmerie. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et trouva ses lunettes.

\- Je suis là depuis quand ? Parvint-il à demander.

\- Hier matin. Tes… amis t'ont trouvés en haut de la tour d'astronomie…

Harry se souvenait. Après son premier échec, il était allé au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, vêtu de simples vêtements d'été et il s'était mis sous la pluie. Il avait dû s'endormir...

\- Ah, monsieur Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Tenez, buvez ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la pimentine, c'est pour votre rhume.

\- Non.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, monsieur Potter.

\- Je n'en veux pas !

\- Vous la boirez, de gré ou de force ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je ne la boirais pas ! s'écria-t-il

\- Très bien. Vu que vous refusez les soins, vous n'avez rien à faire dans une infirmerie. Sortez !

Le Gryffondor se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se mit debout. Il avait les jambes lourdes. Très lourdes. Tellement qu'il chuta. Draco s'arracha de son propre lit pour se rattrapa.

\- Merlin ! Allongez-le monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Potter, vous voyez dans quel état vous vous mettez ! Prenez cette pimentine !

\- S'il te plaît ! Supplia Draco à son oreille.

Vaincu, le Survivant tendis la main et vida la potion d'un trait.

\- Et maintenant, reposez-vous tous les deux, il est tard. Fit la vieille infirmière avant de repartir vers son bureau.

\- Tu m'expliques maintenant ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Attends répondit Harry avant de jeter un Assurdito sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la tour d'astronomie ?

\- Je prenais la pluie.

\- Tu… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime ça ? J'aime la pluie.

\- Ôtes-moi d'un doute, tu ne l'as quand même pas fait pour moi ?

\- La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce que je ne ferais jamais pour toi ?

\- Non ! Bondit le Serpentard, comprenant enfin toute l'ampleur de la réalité. Mais comment, pourquoi ?

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il était blessé. Il avait cru qu'il serait heureux qu'il se donne autant de mal pour qu'ils partent ensemble. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'air horrifié. Il détourna la tête, désireux de cacher ses larmes. Il sentit son lit s'affaisser quelque peu et deux mains décharnées mais d'une douceur exquise se saisir de son visage.

\- Regardes-moi Harry. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, et dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix, emplie de détresse, déchira le cœur du Lion. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide, comment avait-il pu prendre le risque de le blesser ?

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Gémit Draco en serrant les poings. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Cette maladie, tu ne pouvais pas la vouloir… Je ne voulais te donner que le meilleur de moi-même, pas ça ! Mais j'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas tout ce qui t'intéressait, cette maladie. Tu aimes tant que ça souffrir Harry ?

Il y avait de l'amertume et de la colère dans sa voix et Harry le comprenait, mais il ne pouvait supporter de le laisser penser ça.

\- Non. Répondit-il enfin. Non, je n'aime pas souffrir. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois-pas malade et qu'on vieillisse ensemble, que l'on profite l'un de l'autre. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement, alors je me suis adapté.

\- Mais, c'est cette vie justement qui m'a donné cette… maladie. Ces maladies. Et cette vie t'avais épargné…

\- Épargné ? Coupa le Gryffondor en tournant son visage vers le sien. Tu crois que c'est m'épargner que de me priver de mes parents ? Tu crois que c'est m'épargner sur de me gratifier d'un ennemi qui ne souhaite que ma mort. Tu crois que c'est m'épargner que de devoir vivre en voyant disparaître tous les gens que j'aime ? J'ai perdu mes parents, mon parrain, et il aurait fallu que je te perde toi ? Non, pas question je n'en peux plus, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Je sais que ça parait injuste mais …

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! s'énerva Harry. Toi, tu n'as perdu personne, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu as grandi avec tes parents…

\- J'aurais préféré grandir sans ! Répliqua Draco. Du moins, sans mon père. C'est… C'est à lui que je dois tout ça. Il voulait me marier, histoire de perpétrer la dynastie Malefoy, trouver une sang pur… Mais lorsqu'il a appris que je suis gay… Il a ordonné a ses « amis » de me violer, histoire de me montrer. Et il m'a mis le coup de grâce. Il avait une seringue. « la maladie des tapettes », voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Vu que je refusais de changer, il se chargeait de me l'administrer lui-même.

\- Merlin ! Je…

\- Non. Coupa-t-il. Tu vois, pendant longtemps, je l'ai haï pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais maintenant, je le remercie. Parce que grâce à lui, j'ai vécu des moments fabuleux avec l'homme que j'aime.

\- Sans lui, ça aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

\- Sans cette maladie, tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments…

\- Peut-être plus tard, concéda-t-il. Mais le plus important, c'est que je t'aime. Tu le sais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, mais il n'empêche de je t'ai trahi.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea le brun en lui effleurant le visage.

\- Je m'étais promis de te protéger, je voulais qu'il ne t'arrive rien…

\- Tu ne m'as pas trahi ! Tu es là, avec moi... Tu m'as attendu.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Et maintenant, possède-moi. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Possède-moi comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Cette nuit est notre dernière, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je t'offre mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Je veux que tout t'appartienne.

\- Merlin ! Comme je t'aime ! s'exclama le Serpentard avant de fondre sur lui.

X_X_X

La neige tombait dru ce jour-là. Le vent soufflait, projetant des flocons contre les vitraux à une vitesse incroyable. Tout était étonnement silencieux, comme si le monde magique savait ce qui allait de produire. La vieille infirmière s'agita dans son sommeil. Un curieux pressentiment s'immisçait dans ses rêves.

Le survivant ouvrit péniblement les yeux. « le survivant ». Il eut un faible sourire : ce surnom n'avait plus lieux d'être désormais. Non, il ne survivrai pas, il le savait, il le aurait tenu moins de temps que Draco. Dans un sens, c'était assez ironique : lui, le « survivant », terrassé pas cette maladie, plus vite qu'un autre… Enfin, techniquement, c'était la méningite qui allait le tuer, mais c'était sans importance. Draco lui, avait reçu un traitement pour ses diverses maladies. Lui avait réussi à le cacher, et à aggraver volontairement son cas. Par amour. Oui, pour lui, pour être avec lui jusqu'au lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais ? D'un côté, il s'en voulait car il savait que ses actes l'avaient blessé, mais il était conscient de la preuve d'amour que ça représentait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. C'est vrai, combien de personnes sont prêtes à mourir pour vous, avec vous ? Sa conscience lui souffla que la plus belle preuve d'amour aurait été de l'écouter et de vivre après lui et que la fièvre le rendait délirant, mais il la refoula. Vivre alors qu'il n'aurait plus été là ? Parcourir les lieux, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'y recroiserait plus jamais ? Revenir dans « leurs » endroits et se contenter que de ses souvenirs ? Continuer sa route et finir par oublier le son de sa voix, les traits de son visage, son parfum, le goût de ses lèvres ? Non, c'était insupportable. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait la panique étreindre son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Le Serpentard était éveillé mais gardait les paupières ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa peur. Car oui, il avait peur. Y'avait-il quelque chose après ? Où était-ce tout simplement le néant, l'oubli le plus total ? Il eut une vague pensée pour son père et un sourire amer étira ses lèvres fines : il la tenait sa vengeance, la lignée des Malefoy allait s'éteindre avec lui. Il se rassérénera : il ne partait pas seul. Pourtant, cette pensée lui fit mal. Il comprenait son besoin de le suivre, le partageait même d'un certain côté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïste : par sa faute, Harry n'aura pas de vie. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il le rejette. Malheureusement il n'en avait pas été capable. Il avait cédé, en parfait égoïste qu'il était alors qu'il savait que c'était mal. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait mis en garde, mais il aurait dû être plus dur, pour son bien. Il avait échoué à le protéger. Il aurait voulu le tenir à l'écart de cette merde, et qu'il vive une vie heureuse. Enfin, aussi heureuse qu'aurait pu être sa vie en tant que « Survivant ». Il aurait pu se marier, avoir des enfants. Au lieu de ça, il avait fallu qu'il soit égoïste et qu'il lui détruise toute chance de vivre. Il se haïssait. D'une part parce qu'à cause de lui, Harry Potter allait mourir, mais aussi parce que ça le rendait heureux. Ouais, ça le rendait heureux que le Survivant lui donne sa vie, pour lui, Draco, un être aussi insignifiant que futile. Il ne méritait pas cette preuve d'amour. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable d'un tel geste. Possible. Peut-être aurait-il choisi de se trancher les veines. Moins classe, mais tout aussi efficace…

\- Tu es prêt ?

Ces simples mots murmurés à son oreille le firent frémir. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Non, il voulait vivre, il voulait construire quelque chose, laisser son empreinte sur cette terre. Car oui, la vie était courte, on ne fait qu'un bref passage sur cette terre et personne ne semble s'en soucier. Il avait encore tant de choses à voir, tant de gens à rencontrer… La panique s'emparait de lui et altérait sa respiration déjà dérangée par la sentait ses forces quitter son corps et paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il sentait tous ses membres sans distinction, alors même que la vie le quittait. Ses yeux s'affolaient sous la panique et ses membres se mettaient à trembler.

\- Calme-toi mon amour.

Une main, douce comme une caresse, froide comme la banquise se posa sur ce qui restait de la sienne. La tendresse contenue dans ces mots le calma instantanément. Il sentit le Gryffondor se lever péniblement de son lit et se glisser à ses côtés. Il le serra contre lui, enivrant ses sens encore présent de son délicieux parfum et de la douce sensation de sa peau.

\- Je suis avec toi, ne l'oublies pas. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je sens la vie me quitter peu à peu, comme une vague qui se retire du sable, et ça m'effraie. Mais tu es là, avec moi, et je ne te quitterai pas. C'est la seule chose qui importe.

Une effroyable quinte de toux le coupa. Draco sentait ses poumons malades se tordre dès qu'il toussait, il sentait le sang dans ses mains, qui se mêlait à leurs larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas ! Murmura Harry en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Je sais, c'est injuste, mais c'est la vie. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé vieillir à tes côtés, mas je suis heureux de chaque minutes passées avec toi. Je ne regrette rien, et si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement pareil. Tu m'as rendu heureux, ne l'oublie jamais ! Ne regrette pas mon choix, c'était le mien, tu n'avais aucune prise dessus. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Je t'aime tant ! Parvint à articuler Draco dans un filet de voix.

Ils s'embrassèrent, tentant chacun de réguler la panique de l'autre qui menaçait de les submerger à tout moment. Ils joignirent leurs mains tandis que la vie finissait de quitter leurs maigres corps rongés par les maladies. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentaient plus leurs jambes. Leur respiration se faisaient de plus en plus difficile, leurs cœurs s'affaiblissaient. Leurs doigts entremêlés se serrèrent, sachant l'un et l'autre combien leur fin était proche. Ils tentaient de refouler leur panique au moment où ils sentirent que la mort allait fondre sur eux : bien sûr qu'ils se retrouveraient après, leur amour ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir ainsi, c'était impossible. Leur lente agonie se termina enfin et ils sentirent leurs souffles se raréfier avant que leurs cœurs ne cessent de battre pour de bon, leur prodiguant une mort sans douleur.

Tournés face à face, les jeunes hommes s'étaient mutuellement soutenus. Draco avait été le premier à s'éteindre et voyant les yeux de son amant s'éteindre, Harry avait laissé échapper une larme. « J'arrive mon amour, attends-moi ! » fut sa dernière pensée.

Étrangement, le château s'anima soudain, paraissant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le chant du phénix s'éleva à travers la neige et le monde entier su alors que le survivant et son serpent n'étaient plus. Alors, sans forcément comprendre pourquoi, les sorciers se mirent à reprendre la litanie funéraire de l'oiseau de feu, laissant les larmes dévaler leurs joues, comme un ultime hommage aux deux jeunes hommes. Plus tard, leur histoire serait racontée, afin que nul n'oublie la force de leur amour.


End file.
